battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Huggable (BBG)
*In development stages.* Huggable 'is a class in Battle Bears Royale featuring Huggable as a playable character. The Huggable class was added in the initial v1.0 release along with the Soldier, Heavy and Demo class. The Huggable is a great pure melee weapon. The Huggable has both primary and secondary weapons for use, but mostly rely on its ''very strong and very quick melee attacks because they have an unique ability of attacking twice. Huggable has the absolute highest base speed of any character but lacks when it comes to health with '85 'Health points. Huggable uses its speed to get close to enemies and sweep them in a flick with the melee attacks. To support these, the Huggable also has a few primary weapons. However, when these weapons have been used, the player cannot switch between weapons while the weapon is recharging. This feature is unique to the Huggable and hence increases the player's reliance on the melee attacks. Huggable has only two ranged weapons, Headlights and Static Shuffle. Though a bit fragile, the Huggable is NOT to be underestimated! With the recent explosion in the price of So Fly, Headlights is becoming increasingly dominant on the battlefields. The Huggable costs 1 Joule. Weapons The Huggable has both primary and secondary weapons - mainly to support the devastating melee attack. As with the Sniper, none of the Huggables secondary weapons do any damage. There are a total of 4 primary, 3 secondary and a whopping 6 different melee attacks avaliable. The following table contains basic information on the weapons. Click their names for more detailed description and information. '''Primary weapons: Secondary Weapons: Melee Weapons: Skins Despite not having many different kinds of weapons, the Huggable has a whole bunch of different and unique skins. This following table contains all the skins that are - or have - been available for the Huggable. Click the skin's name for more detailed description and information. Equipment and statistics Health: 85 HP Coded forward speed value: 330 Equipment: Trivia *Originally the Huggable (Class) cost 45,000 Joules, until v.1.4. *It is possible to use the So Fly to .get to areas no other class can. You can take this advantage to surprise your enemy. *The Huggable is the only class that does a lunging or clapping motion for it's melee attacks. *The BBR description says the Huggable has been modified to make a safer version of it. *The Huggable seems to be the only class other than Sniper that has secondary weapons which do not do damage. *Because the Huggable uses its body to attack it is impossible to predict its actions. *Even though there is a wide range of skins, all of them have a radio on its head, possibly for Team Speak. *If you enter the Spacecraft map as a huggable you will instantly suicide this is a common bug (since fixed). *The Huggable has seemingly improved its vocabulary in Battle Bears Royale. *The Huggable is the only class that does not have a backpack, but instead a flag respective to the team colour that only shows up in a match. It does not appear in the Gear Ups and Main Menu. *On The Shortest Parsec, the Huggable is the only class that can reach the map's Easter Egg. *Most of the Huggable's primary weapons have the ability to kill the enemy after the Huggable has actually died. When killed while using So Fly the Huggable will arc its body, continuing with the stream of rainbows and having the potential to kill an enemy. The rainbows released by Double Rainbow continues to rotate even when the Huggable has died, and can kill the enemy if they are still nearby and finally, the beam of rainbows emitted by the Headlights continues to fire for a few seconds after the Huggable has perished, having the slight possibility of killing a member of the opposing team. Static Shuffle is the only exception to this pattern. Concept art References Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Royale Category:Classes Category:Huggable (class)